Changelog 1.154
Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.154 will take place on Tuesday, June 11th rather than Monday as it is a national holiday in Germany on Monday. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during this time. For a detailed description of the changes, please see the list below: Changes * In this update, we're making some balancing changes to the Vikings Cultural Settlements: ** We will increase the number of fragments for Greater Runestones for each playthrough from 6, 2 and 1 to 9, 4 and 2 (based on time of completion) ** Players who have previously completed Viking Settlements will automatically receive 3 Fragments of the Greater Runestone per completed settlement. ** We have swapped the reward for completing 5 quests (20 Forge Points) with the reward for completing 10 quests (5 of each Good from your age). ** We have also buffed Yggdrasil so it gives an increased Army Boost and Goods output. ** We have adjusted the final quest in the Vikings Settlement to require gathering resources from all of the Cultural Goods production buildings, as well as Copper Coins. ** Lastly, we have adjusted the build times for all of the Cultural Settlement buildings so they will all take a maximum of 4 hours to build. * We will adjust the Virgo Project Great Building's skill Missile Launch to be excluded when for battles against other players. Bugfixes * We also fixed an issue with the exclamation mark showing above the Cultural Settlements Ship when the Settlement was under cooldown after abandonment. * There was a small visual issue where the border was missing from the Upgrade window for new buildings. This has been fixed! * There was an instance where an incorrect icon was shown in one of the quests, showing a residential building instead of a culture building! This has been fixed. * In the Celebrate Age window for Space Age: Mars, the Decoration icon was wrongly shown for your Colony's Life Support buildings. This has been corrected now. * In the build menu for your Mars Colony, buildings incorrectly showed bonuses gained from your Guild in the building requirements. The bonuses from your Guild don't change the costs, so this has been fixed. Mobile Only Changes This is the mobile section of the changelog. These are things that you won't see on the desktop version of the game or only concern the mobile interface or functionality. Keep in mind that the time the mobile update becomes available depends on the stores and can be some days after the release of the browser version. So don't be surprised if you don't see the update on your devices just yet! * We fixed an issue where the buildings with variations (for example Oceanic Future's Corals) had less variation on mobile when compared to browser. * There was also an inconsistency if a Cultural Settlement advancement required 0 of a specific cultural good, it was not listed on browser, but on mobile, it showed as costing 0. We've made it so they look the same now! * We also fixed a visual issue where the ship for Arctic or Oceanic Future showed in your city even when it was currently on a journey. In the meantime, our development team is continues it's work on the on some exciting new content soon to be announced! Check our Beta server to be always up to date! Thank you for playing Forge of Empires! Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Team and FoE Wiki Original link to the changelog can be found here.